


Schwanger

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Thiel ist schwanger, Von Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel ist schwanger.





	Schwanger

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. Nie nie nie nie nieeeee hätte ich gedacht, dass ich irgendwann eine Mpreg-Fic schreibe. NIE. Das hat mich nie gereizt oder interessiert. Mittlerweile habe ich ein paar Mpreg-Fics (im NCIS-Fandom) gelesen, die ich mochte. Und irgendwie hat mich der Gedanke nicht mehr losgelassen, auch einmal sowas zu schreiben. Na ja, und hier ist es jetzt. :-D Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob überhaupt auch nur eine Person hiermit ansatzweise etwas anfangen kann. Vielleicht finde ich die Geschichte in einigen Stunden selbst so schlimm, dass ich sie wieder lösche, aber ich hoffe nicht. :-)
> 
> In dem Universum, in dem die Geschichte spielt, können sowohl Frauen als auch Männer schwanger werden und Kinder austragen. Wem das zu blöd ist, was ich durchaus verstehe, der sollte die Geschichte lieber nicht lesen. :-)

Verdammt. Schon wieder diese Übelkeit! Hoffentlich würde das in den nächsten Tagen aufhören. Thiel sprang aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Bad.  
Als er dann wenige Minuten später unter der Dusche stand, gingen ihm die gleichen Gedanken wie jeden Morgen durch den Kopf: Er musste es Boerne endlich sagen, und nicht immer weiter hinaus zögern.

Keine Gefühlte, keine Verpflichtungen. Das hatten sie abgemacht, bevor sie zum ersten Mal miteinander ins Bett gestiegen waren. Das mit den Gefühlen klappte zugegebenermaßen irgendwie nicht so gut, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, und nun war er auch noch schwanger. Von Boerne. Er hatte Angst. Klar hatte er die. Wie würde Boerne auf die Nachricht reagieren, Vater zu werden?

Ein einziges Mal hatten sie auf das Kondom verzichtet. Ein einziges Mal. Weil sie so ... na ja, so geil gewesen waren, und Boerne ihm bereits im Flur die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hatte. Ein einziges Mal Sex ohne Verhütung hatte ausgereicht, um schwanger zu werden.

Als sich sein vager Verdacht tatsächlich bestätigt hatte, und er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Kind erwartete, nein, dass Boerne und er ein Kind erwarteten, hatte er sich erst einmal von Herzen gefreut. Aber dann waren jede Menge Ängste und Zweifel in seinen Kopf gesprungen. Wie sollte das Ganze denn funktionieren? Boerne und er lebten nicht zusammen, und sie waren ja nicht einmal in einer Beziehung miteinander. Wie würde Lukas reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass er einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekam? Und wie würden all die Kollegen reagieren? Was würde Herbert dazu sagen? Wusste ja keiner, dass Boerne und er sich hin und wieder nicht bloß auf ein Gläschen Wein trafen. Spätestens wenn das Kind aber da war, würde sich das nicht mehr verheimlichen lassen.  
Trotz aller Ängste und Sorgen hatte für Thiel von vorneherein festgestanden, dass er das Kind auf jeden Fall bekommen wollte. Er liebte es jetzt schon. Und natürlich wünschte er sich und hoffte, dass Boerne das Kind ebenfalls lieben würde, aber eigentlich hatte er zumindest daran keinerlei Zweifel.

 

Als er an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, nahm er allen Mut zusammen, und klingelte bei Boerne. Heute würde er es ihm sagen. Boerne hatte ein Recht darauf, es endlich zu erfahren. Das Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals hoch.

„Ah, der Herr Nachbar.“ Boerne lächelte und hob die rechte Hand, in der er ein halbvolles Weinglas hielt. „Möchten Sie auch einen Schluck hiervon?“ 

„Ähm, nee, das ... das geht nicht. Aber kann ich vielleicht ganz kurz rein kommen? Ich möchte Ihnen etwas sagen.“

„Sicher.“

 

Er saß auf Boernes Couch, und rutschte nervös hin und her.

„Und? Was möchten Sie mir sagen, Thiel?“ Boerne nippte an seinem Glas.

Ein letztes tiefes Durchatmen. „Ich bin schwanger.“ So. Nun war es raus. Eine lange Einleitung oder irgendwelches Drumherumgerede hatte er sich gespart. Sein Puls raste.

Boerne starte ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an, offensichtlich hatte es ihm ausnahmsweise mal die Sprache verschlagen.

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Sie sind schwanger? Von mir?“

Er nickte. „Ja, natürlich von ihnen. Von wem denn sonst?“

„Nun ja, hätte ja sein können, dass Sie ...“ Boerne räusperte sich.

„Nein. Ich schlafe sonst mit niemandem.“

Boerne stellte sein Glas ab, und schaute ihn an.

„Boerne, bitte sagen Sie doch was.“ Gott, das Herz würde ihm gleich noch aus der Brust springen.

„Thiel, wir ... bekommen ein Kind zusammen.“

„Ja.“

„Das ... das ist ... toll! Ich werde Vater!“ Boernes Augen leuchteten. Er lachte und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Thiel war so erleichtert. Tausend Steine fielen ihm von Herzen. Und als Boerne mehrmals zärtlich über seinen Bauch streichelte, wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich denke durchaus über eine Fortsetzung, event. auch über eine Miniserie nach. So kann das ja eigentlich nicht stehen bleiben, oder? ;-) Würde denn irgendjemand eventuell gerne eine Fortsetzung lesen?


End file.
